Typical GPS systems are designed to receive position information from a plurality of satellites that periodically broadcast GPS signals to a GPS receiver. The GPS system can calculate the heading direction of a vehicle relative to magnetic north when the vehicle is in motion. However, the heading direction cannot be calculated when the vehicle is stationary or moving below a threshold velocity.